


A Loving Embrace

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of Nightmares, Multi, Panic Attacks, gender neutral reader, like super soft and fluffy fennec, really soft fennec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: After awakening from a nightmare, your significant other—Fennec Shand—does her best to comfort you away from your worries.
Relationships: Fennec Shand & Reader, Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Kudos: 3





	A Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who I thought needed some soft fennec love!

An unprevailing darkness and blossom of fear had consumed your thoughts that night. Your sleeping mind consumed with a nightmare unlike any other you had ever experienced. Striking you and awaking you from your slumber all too quickly. A gasp living your lips as your eyes snapped open to be met with the darkness of your and Fennec’s shared room. Your breath heavy and ragged, as you found yourself struggling not to cry out in panic from the unsavory dream that had taken you away from your slumber. 

Fennec’s own eyes had snapped open at the sudden movements she had felt at her side. Her tired mind not quite processing what was going on until her eyes had panned onto your panicked and uneasy form. A frown had crossed her features at the sight, making her confused for a brief moment, until the realization of you waking from a nightmare had dawned on her. Even sooner she had gently placed a hand onto your shoulder, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze, in an attempt to ground you and take you farther away from the nightmare which had entrapped your thoughts during the night.

“Are you ok?” She had spoken in a hushed voice, doing her best not to startle you any more than you already were, “Did you have a nightmare?”

Hearing her speak had managed to pull you away from your trance. Your eyes looking through the darkness to find her own and feeling them brim with tears when you found her worried gaze looking over you. The sight of the concern held in their depth causing for you to bite your lip to stop its trembling while also trying to cut off the sobs that threatened to spill out.

“Fennec I…” You had trailed off before finally nodding. The tears that had formed at the corner of your eyes now beginning to fall as you felt yourself crumble before her. “It was terrible.”

Seeing your tears she had pulled you in close, allowing for her arms to wrap around you in a tight embrace. Her one hand soon moving to run soothing circles along your spine, as she squeezed you into her hold tightly. She had even kissed your forehead a few times, mumbling soft reassurances as she did, while doing her best to soothe you gently.

“It’s ok love. I’m here now… I got you.” She had hummed softly as she held you, hoping to bring you that calmness and relief she knew you desperately needed in that moment. “Let it all out.”

For a long while, she had let you cry into her arms, rocking and rubbing your back, as words of comfort left her lips in quiet whispers. The loving embrace she had around you only tightening the more you shook within her grasp. Her hold never leaving you, as she did whatever she could to help bring you away from the nightmare that had caused you such pain and fear.

“Did you want to talk about it?” She had asked after some more time had passed. Allowing herself to brush away some of your tears with her thumb, and soon pressing another kiss to your forehead as she spoke. The feeling of her lips leaving a tingling sensation across your skin and managing to bring another air of calmness to fall over you both. 

A nod was your only reply at first, as you shifted yourself to be more comfortable within her arms before speaking. Telling her everything and anything you could remember from the nightmare which had taunted you that night. From the most vivid of terrors to the cloudiest of fright, you allowed the words to spill from you in what felt like a never ending wave of despair.

Fennec had remained silent as she listened, continuing her gentle caresses along your form and littering your exposed skin with kisses in between your sniffles. She had let out a hum every now and then to let you know that she was still paying attention. Her focus completely on you while more of your nightmarish tale was revealed to her bit by bit.

Eventually you had finished telling her everything you felt like you were able to. Letting your face bury itself into the crook of her neck as another small whimper had escaped you while speaking, “Thank you Fennec.”

“No need to thank me love.” Fennec had said, her fingers catching your chin and bringing it towards her so she could capture your lips in a sweet kiss. Only pulling back to flash you a tender smile, “I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

“I love you.” The confession had slipped from your lips on reflex at hearing her words, a flush of heat warming you, as a feeling of shyness had begun to flood you.

“I love you too.” She had said just as fondly, smiling at you again in a way that made your heart flutter and caused your stomach to tie in knots, “Do you think you’ll be able to fall back to sleep?”

Fennec’s question had made you ponder for a moment, unsure of if you would be able to lull yourself back to sleep after what you had just experienced. Soon allowing your eyes to briefly close, only to have them snap open once more at the dread which had pooled inside your mind from having done so. The unease of your previous nightmare still being held over you even now while held safely in her arms.

“No.” You had said simply at first, “Well... I don’t think so at least. Maybe after a little while? I’m not sure. I just… anytime I close my eyes I think of it again. I’m sorry Fen.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine and completely understandable.” She had said in reassurance, giving a comforting rub along your back again, “I’ll stay awake with you until you’re able to.”

“What if I end up not being able to sleep again tonight?”

“Then we don’t sleep and we just cuddle the night away.” Fennec had smirked, a teasing tone finding itself embedded into each of her words. The flirty undertones which they held not lost on you as she nuzzled herself closer, “Does that sound good to you love?”

You had nodded in reply, a pleased smile finding itself onto your own cheeks among the now drying tears, “Add you telling me a story and it sounds perfect.”

“A story, hm? I think I can do that.” She had said with another hum, shifting herself to lean back onto the pillows with you tucked comfortably into her chest. The new position allowing for you to rest overtop of her while still remaining cuddled in her arms. “There was this job I had some years ago…”

Settled into Fennec’s embrace, you had listened intently to her, as she had begun to tell you about a story from her past. Her words washing over you in a gentle chime of affection and tenderness, as her one hand drew delicate designs along your back once more. The story she told and the warmth she possessed helping to put a rest to the dark thoughts which had once tugged at your mind. Now replacing them with a much needed comfort with the desire to sleep in their wake.

It didn’t take much longer from there for you to drift off to sleep again. Although this time a nightmare would not dare to wake you, as the loving embrace and solace your partner had brought to your resting self refused to allow them the chance to grow. Letting you rest peacefully and untroubled once more while held in the arms of the person you loved most in the world.


End file.
